Who knew that a sickness could be a good thing
by sanityisoverrated01
Summary: When Steve nurses a sick Tony back to health, he never expected the feelings that would bloom for this man.


**This is a birthday fic for ****skrmbss****, ****a new friend I acquired through Nozomi no shinigami,**** and though it isn't as long as I'd like, I hope you enjoy it girl. Oh and this is Black angel In Love if you haven't got it already. Also thanks to Nozomi no Shinigami for beta reading it! Love you sis.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or Ironman or Captain America, I only own the plot idea.**

**Warnings: Utter fluff, sick! Tony, a little OOC, one OC**

**Summary: When Steve nurses a sick Tony back to health, he never expected the feelings that would bloom for this man.**

**P.S. Please be kind, it's my first time writing an Avengers fic oh and rate and review please!**

**Who knew that a sickness could be a good thing**

Steve Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America, frowned as he noticed that Tony Stark, also known as Ironman and his current host, didn't come down for breakfast for the third time this week. And it was only Wednesday.

Now, this wouldn't worry him if it was only breakfast he had missed, but Tony hadn't come down for a meal at all these past two days. Finally, Steve decided to ask Jarvis, the AI Tony built (he still couldn't believe the technological advances that happened while he was frozen) about where his host was.

«Jarvis? Where is Tony right now? » Steve asked the AI and for a few minutes, Jarvis was silent. «Mr. Stark told me not to tell you, however, for the last two days, he has been lying in bed with a fever of 39 degrees. » Steve was stunned at that revelation. Tony had been sick with such a high fever all these days and refused to let anyone other than his AI know? How stupid was the man, really?

Steve walked decisively towards the elevator and entered before ordering Jarvis. «Straight to Tony's room Jarvis. » The AI obeyed and after only half a minute, Steve was outside Tony's room. Not bothering to knock, Steve entered the room and gasped at what he saw.

Tony was lying on his bed under the covers wearing two sweaters. His face was flushed and sweat was running down his face. Steve hurried to Tony's side and tried to feel his forehead but he couldn't, because Tony was burning. Steve quickly searched for a thermometer and found one in Tony's bedside drawer along with some… things that made Steve blush.

As swiftly as he could, he put the thermometer inside Tony's mouth and after it beeped, he took it out to check what it said and he nearly dropped it in shock. No wonder he was burning, the man had 39.8 degrees!

Knowing Tony needed a doctor and fast, Steve had Jarvis call for one while Steve undressed Tony to dry his sweat up. Blushing as he took Tony's boxers off, Steve dried him up quickly before dressing him with new clean and dry clothes again.

Just as he had finished dressing Tony the man's personal doctor, Doctor Ryan, had finally arrived. «Hello Mr. Steve, what has happened here? » He asked as he had already started taking action.

«Well doctor Ryan, after Tony didn't come downstairs for breakfast for the third time in row, I asked Jarvis where Tony was and he told me he was sick. I came upstairs as fast as I could, and after I checked his temperature, I had Jarvis call you. »

The doctor hummed. «And how high was Tony's temperature?" After Steve answered, the doctor frowned. Doctor Ryan examined Tony for an hour before he shook his head. «This man, he will work himself to death. It's nothing to worry about Mr. Steve; it's just a severe case of exhaustion. He needs to rest for a week and eat five well balanced meals a day. I will send Jarvis a detailed diet plan."

After that, Dr. Ryan left and Steve started taking care of Tony. For the next week Steve forced Tony to eat a balanced meal and rest. He had never realized just how incompetent Tony was at taking care of himself and vowed to closely watch Tony's habits from now on.

After Tony recovered, he insisted to take Steve out to thank him for taking care of him. After finally agreeing, Tony whooped and promised that he would have the best day of his life.

And this was how it came to this. Tony had taken Steve to a war museum knowing how much he enjoyed them and knowing that Steve was uncomfortable with the fans, he had reserved the whole place for them. Steve was awed and moved by the move, he never knew that Tony knew him so well; he always thought that the man was unobservant.

After he had his fill with the museum, Tony took him to a steak house just down the street (that he had also reserved for the day) where Steve had the best steak he had ever tasted. As the two made small talk, Steve came to realize just how complex his friend was and just how many things they had in common.

When the date ended and the two returned home, Tony surprised Steve by kissing him gently outside of him room and asking him hopefully: «Will you go out on a date with me tomorrow Steve? » Blushing, Steve agreed and earned himself a blinding smile from the other male.

Now, three years later, Steve and Tony were getting married. Tony had asked Steve two months ago to marry him and he had been a blabbering mess and if Steve hadn't caught him in time, he would have fled to his room. Yes, even after three years of marriage, they still didn't share a room; Tony wanted to wait until they were married. They also hadn't had sex yet; something that surprised many but Steve and Pepper who knew that the playboy image was fake, a mask to hide and protect the vulnerable man Tony truly was.

Now, as they were standing in front of the ministry clerk that would marry them, Steve truly couldn't see himself anywhere else. The man he belonged to was Tony and he truly loved him. Every part of him. From the confident prat he usually was to the nervous mess that was standing next to him.

And as he was asked if he agreed to take Tony as his husband, Steve smiled and said with all his heart: «Yes I do. » Seeing Tony's nervous expression replaced with a blinding smile, Steve felt at peace.

Yes, this was where he belonged.

**END**


End file.
